


On The Run

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Crappy hotel, M/M, On the Run, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is on the run after being framed for a crime he didn't commit.





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Exile” [S5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Steve closes his eyes and hugs his knees closer to his body. It is as much for comfort as it is for warmth.

His uniform is soaking wet and cold under the civilian clothes he found on his way here. They are uncomfortably tight, being a few sizes too small for him. But he had to make do with what was available. He did not have the chance to go back and get his things. Not with everyone on the lookout for him.

‘Captain America: Murderer’ Steve laughs humourlessly recalling the headline news. It is funny the power the press have over people. He has done nothing but help people for years, and now…

...Now if anyone saw him, they would run screaming.

He did not do it though. He is not a murderer. But no one would believe that now.

The public is in uproar. Vigilantes are not above the law. They are calling for Captain America's arrest. He would turn himself in however, he is not only not guilty but the man who did this is still out there. It is his duty to see the man apprehended, regardless whether it will clear his own name or not.

Steve lays back onto the year-worn bed, letting go of his knees. Wincing as the springs push against his back. The hotel was cheap but asked no questions. It was the best he had right now.

He wishes he could go to the Avengers, but they would have likely been called to take him in. The thought that Tony was out there looking to apprehend him physically hurts. He curls in on himself against the pain in his chest.

He hopes Tony does not believe the news. Hopes he is not disappointed in him. That he has not lost his trust. That the next time he sees him, there will be no anger or distrust in his eyes.

Steve shakes himself of those thoughts. Thinking like that never gets you anywhere, so he closes his eyes and dreams of being back home with the Avengers, with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Based roughly on that time where Steve was framed and the Avengers were called in to apprehend him. Tony called in Sam to get him as he was Steve's current partner. (I will find the issue latter maybe... but it was a Captain America comic)


End file.
